User talk:Ariya Sanada
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 10:09, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Images Although your images have been marked for deletion, they won't be removed if you simply put them in your own personal sub-page. The wiki has a policy of not interfering with user pages unless the content is offensive in nature or violates the rules in some way. Thus, you can make your own personal article of Yukimura anytime you want as long as it's not mistaken for the genuine version. Humble Novice (talk) 17:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Too many images of the same concept, same game for one character; he already has enough. All you're doing is showing your obvious bias for SW Yukimura. Sake neko (talk) 17:46, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Say Ariya, why don't I show you how to make sub-pages? It should be alright with Sake since he's always going on about making the place more friendly to new users. All you have to do is write User:Ariya Sanada/(Article Name). I'll even make this article and put it in your profile as an example. That's not too hard, right? Just remember not to overwhelm yourself by creating more sub-pages than you can handle. Humble Novice (talk) 17:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC)